Ride of Your Life
by ElizabethCullen25
Summary: Broken Hearts, Martyred Angels, and Rising Demons. Some call us Guardian Angels, some call us accidents. We are the Emos to your Preps. If we fail, we're all doomed.
1. Awaken

**Hey, I've edited this whole story. It should make more sense now. The song for this chapter is "Rooftops" by LostProphets. Hope y'all enjoy, if not let me know, 'cause I won't know until I'm told ya know?**

* * *

Chapter 1-Awaken

At first, I'd thought I was dead and that the light was Heaven's Gates opening up for me. Though the thought of heaven seemed more like a wish than reality.

When I opened my eyes, it was like stepping into another world. Boundless, white, light everywhere. There was no point in determining walls or ceilings.

I was lying down, face up, on an uncomfortable bed. I don't think I should classify this as a bed though. It was flat and made of solid metal that chilled my skin and gave me goose bumps. It was more like a table or over-sized cutting board.

It hurt to keep my eyes open, I could feel the burn from the ultraviolet lights. My vision began to fade and I could feel (feel is the wrong word; sensed? knew?) my eyes phase from red to silver over and over.

My body's natural way of healing itself is to shut down. So I closed my eyes to try and speed up the process. But when I did, I saw horrible images.

Twisted and hazy, an ancient storm echoed in my head. Fading memories burned into my soul like battery acid.

When I tried to pull my arms to stretch, I couldn't. Arching my head back I saw cheap, raggedy ropes binding my bruised wrists to the prison-like bars on my iron bed.

A sudden, fiery pain exploded in my spine. I bit my tongue to prevent a cry and went back to my original pose. That's when I heard a low moan to my right.

Terrified, I slowly craned my head around till I saw a blurry, dark… thing. It was struggling with the ropes that held it captive. Another grunt escaped from its mouth.

While my vision began to gradually improve, I started to try and figure out what exactly was lying next to me.

He was bound to his bed just like me, but there was a folded, feathery object underneath his shoulder blades. In this room of solid nothing, it was strangely comforting to see something wearing black.

In his mouth was a blade. He had his head tilted back and was slicing the ropes that held his wrists. Every now and then he would stop to catch his breath. His shirt was torn in great chunks, revealing strong biceps and firm abs.

Finally, his free hands grabbed the knife out of his mouth and began to work on his feet. His breathing was strained and jumpy.

The scent of rain and burnt wood drifted to my nose, I began to have hallucinations with my eyes open. Panic washed over me as he turned to me.

Through his curly, jet-black hair I saw ice blue orbs that sent my heart pounding erratically.

"Ryley," his deep voice said with a sigh, like he'd been waiting for me to wake up forever. A light smile formed on his lips and his eyes sparkled.

'_Ryley,_ _is that my name? Why can't I remember anything?' _I wanted more than anything to remember this man. If I never figured out who I was, I wanted to know who he was.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and fought through the horrid flashes of recent nightmares, searching for a clue as to who he was. For an instant so fleeting it almost passed me by, I saw electric blue eyes, a color that could only belong to…

:FLASHBACK:

_"Why exactly are we here again?" I asked taking timid steps away from the cliff. I'd been looking down for so long imagining different ways for me to fall down and die in the dark waves that I'd forgotten why Mason had brought me here. MASON, that was his name._

_His icy blue eyes glowed as something unfolded from behind him. Something feathery and bulky.  
_

_Wings, that's right. A pair of glorious, black wings._

_"No," I said taking another giant step back. "I don't fly well." He laughed lightly._

_"I know _you_ don't, but I do." His smile widened and he held my hands in his.  
_

_Before I could object, he had me on his back. My eyes grew wide as he raced to the end of the cliff. His wings began to flex and expand, knowing they were about to be used. Once fully open, I fit perfectly between them._

_"I won't let you fall." He promised, right before jumping. My grip on his neck tightened as we fell. I couldn't even scream or close my eyes. _

_I forced my eyes shut right before we hit the rocky waves, but we never did. His wings caught all the air and jerked us back up.  
_

_"Oh my God, oh my God," I repeated over and over and over. "Don't EVER do that to me again." I buried my face into his hair and took a deep breath._

_"I'll never let you fall." He promised again. This time, I believed him._

_As we flew, the sun began to rise, causing the sky to be all sorts of reds, oranges, and blues. It was so beautiful. I rested my head on Mason's back and began stroking his jet-black wings. They were unbelievably soft. I closed my eyes and began to drift... but not for long._

_From below us, I could hear shouts. Angry cries disturbing our once pleasant morning._

BANG!

_We began falling, spiraling down towards the ocean._ _By the time the waves consumed me, Mason and I'd been separated. I landed face up on a giant boulder, I could feel the stone dig into my back. Trying to get off the stupid rock, I turned but landed face down into salt water. I forced myself to the surface, but I couldn't find Mason anywhere._

_Frantically, I dove down, searching for him. Without my sense of smell, I feared I'd lose him forever. My eyes stung from the salt.  
_

_A shark swam rapidly past me and I followed, knowing where he'd be going. Soon I saw the cloud of blood surrounding Mason's limp body._

_I raced the shark, beating him easily. Flashed him my canines, growled, and I knew my eyes turned blood red (bet he'd never seen THAT before), causing the hungry shark to flee.  
_

_Anger consumed me as __I grabbed Mason from behind, and wrapped my arms around his chest. I kicked off from the ocean ground and pushed myself to the surface as hard as I could. Once I hit air I almost fell back down, Mason's wings only added more pressure._

_Luckily we were close enough to the shore that I swam barely a mile before being able to drag Mason's limp body away from the crashing waves. I put my ear to his chest and heard his faint but steady heartbeats. I tried CPR for 5 minutes before he coughed up water and turned onto his side._

_I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off me, but only for a moment. His left wing had a gigantic hole, blood covered his wings. Even though the colors were beautiful together, I still felt sick. It took every once of self-control I had to not feed._

_I ripped off a chunk of his t-shirt and wrapped it tightly around the gaping wound. Tears streamed down my face crazily._

_Soon after, I collapsed next to his unconscious body._

:END OF FLASHBACK:

"Mason?" A single tear from my left eye trailed across my nose and down my cheek. I wanted more that anything to reach out and touch him, to make sure I wasn't dreaming. But my binds wouldn't allow it.

"God, I am so sorry. I can't believe I got careless like that. I'm sorry." I struggled to find the right words to respond with. All I could think about were the droplets slowly racing down his perfect face.

My thoughts got twisted. Then my heart got into a familiar knot and decided to hang out with my trachea so I couldn't talk or breathe.

My mouth hung slightly open and my eyes began to water. I tried to brush away tears, but my arms were still held tight.

"A little help," my voice was weak and torn, but he immediately freed me from my bonds and pulled me up.

My eyes devoured his face as his flashed across me. I continued to search for words to say.

I made the mistake of blinking once, memories flooded into me from a dark corner of my heart.

"Where are we?" He asked, as if I knew. Instinctively I took a deep breath and tried to determine the scents around me. What I recognized horrified me.

"Smells like ashes… and blood. Hybrid blood." I said after taking another deep breath. "Maybe a testing facility, or slaughter house?"

"Can you feel any exits?" He asked, knowing he was pushing his luck. I highly doubted that I'd locate an exit.

Surely these Demons weren't moronic, egotistical...

Oh, but they were.

"Uh, Mason, in case you haven't noticed," I began, starting to smile. "We're standing right next to a very lovely, breakable glass window."

His eyes began to glow and the feathery object in the center of his back began to expand. He glanced from the large window to me and back again.

"May I?" He asked politely. I could tell that his wing had healed greatly.

"Do your thing." I laughed.

* * *

**Okay, that's it. Short... I know. I'm having a hard time finding places for everything. Let me know what y'all think!**

* * *


	2. Remeber

****

Ugh, after much deliberation, I've decided to continue the story. The song for this chapter is "Lose it" by Atreyu.

* * *

As the rain continued so did my tears. They seemed to be competing with each other, trying to fall faster and harder than the other. I had been crying for so long that it amazed me how I could still have tears to shed. Once a few hours had passed I was down to a minimum shaking, I took deep breaths, and stood up. Blood was everywhere, on the walls, on me. My heart beats stammered and skipped, my mind was to numb to hold on to anything excpet revenge. They would pay, they would suffer just as much as I had, they would wish they had never messed with me, with my family. They would wish they had killed me when they had the chance.

I tried to walk away, but I'd fall and trip so much that I gave up after a while. Their faces flooded my soul and took over my vision.

Marie's glorious smile flashed through in my head. Followed by her pale, lifeless face covered partly by her brilliant red hair. She was Mason's sister.

Josh had died in a mad rage shortly after Marie. He'd always loved her. Mason and I buried him next to her.

Jared, Josh's twin brother went missing during a battle before his brother died. We'd all searched for him endlessly.

Anna, my Anna, had died when the first wave of unexpected demons came, she had no chance for survival. If those demons had just left her here I would've had to kill her myself. She began to change. Either way, my baby sister is gone.

Slowly, I raised my head to face the sky. The cold rain encompassed me like a cocoon. I was freezing, shivering, yet I'd never felt more red-hot rage. Never felt so out of control. I was so angry, I feared what I would do to pedestrians. My sight turned red, the sounds and smells around me intensified.

So I ran. My animistic instincts taking over.

It was wet, and I was tired. So of course, I fell more times than the miles I ran. Ratio of 25:15, or 5:3 if you want to get the simplest form.

The bruises on my legs and arms began to resemble my heart.

Once I knew I was away from civilization I collapsed. Before darkness could capture me I saw a pair of electric blue eyes ponder over me.

* * *

I woke drenched in sweat. It had been three years since I'd had that dream. It had also been three years since the Demons attacked. Fear crept into me and I began to cry silently. I hate crying, it's a sign of weakness. But I am a girl who's lost everything, I've earned a few years worth of tears.

I placed my hand over my racing heart. Its frantic beats reminded me of thunder. Which reminded me of rain, which reminded me of my mismatched family members' deaths.

I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. My back exploded in pain.

"Hey, hey, hey now. Easy," Mason, placed his hand behind me and helped raise me.

"I dreamt about them again." I blurted it out before he could finish his sentence. He took a deep breath.

"I figured," he paused for a while, the silence killed me. "So did I."

"We can't do this alone." Tears bagan to swell up in my eyes again. "We need help."

"Where are we gonna find any? Do you know where to find people like us now-a-days?" His eyes searched mine for answers he already knew.

"You know where I have to go." he began to protest, but I shut him up by saying, "I'll go alone. The guards like me better anyway. I just need a ride." I could tell he thought about arguing, a million different conversations going on in his head. They all ended the same.

"Fine," he whined.

I'd forgotten how long it took to walk down the subway. I almost passed the gate in the wall. The bricks were slightly different shades, and in the form of the hybrid code. Oh right, like I'd describe it for you! Finally, I reached the two freaky strong, bouncer-like, guards. Roger and Lucious. Twin brothers who would've been hot, if they weren't freakishly buff.

"Hey Roger, Lucious. Mind if I get through?" I asked Lucious politely, flashing him my sharp tooth smile.

"You still hanging out with that Avian misfit?" He asked looking me straight in the eyes, waiting for me to blink or lie.

"Pfff, no!" I snorted. "Please, not even." I rolled my eyes.

"You'd better not be. You're too good for him anyways." He stepped away from the steel door. "Oh, we've redecorated. Some hooligans broke in and trashed everything." By hooligans he meant human police officers who thought they were invinsible.

"Stupid mortals." I muttered.

The first thing I saw looked something out of a Steven King book.

* * *

**Ok, it's like 2 in the morning and I'm tired, cranky, and 'Aunt Flo' is visiting. If you catch my drift. I'll update more later, maybe.**


	3. Finding Friends

**So it would appear that my story is missing some key details. I am so sorry, I forget that y'all can't read my mind to figure out what I mean. I'll try to be better. The song for this chapter is "Monsters" by Matchbook Romance**

* * *

Control. The underground government for creatures of the night, misfits, outcasts, freaks. Call us what you want. I spent most of my childhood in here, growing up among my own kind. Something I took for granted, a luxury not all are blessed to experience. Even now, there are some of us who live alone and scared. Scared of themselves mostly, but I believe the humans' persecution has had a lot to do with that also.

But I'm starting to babble.

Not all who lived down here where on God's Army. Some were spies and traitors, others were nomads with no ruler whom they bowed down to. Sometimes I envied them. But either way, the basic rule, or guideline rather, was trust no one and keep your mouth shut.

It took a split second for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Crappy street lamps lit up the possible pathways, aided only by cracks in the ceiling that allowed some sunlight through.

It was surprisingly crowded, especially for a Friday. I'd forgotten how big everything was down here, and dirty...

I gazed out trying to map out my route. The sewer ran through and the current carried trash and old soda cans East. Old cave were just past the sewer river, but which one did Raegan live in? Raegan was my only surviving friend. She'd refused to fight, claiming her sole purpose was to heal and guide, not kill. She never knew how much I valued her decision to stay behind.

I jumped across the stinky sewer river and followed the scent of garlic and pollen. There were a total of 10 tunnels to choice from. I never mixed up Raegan's tunnel.

I kept my right hand along the wall following it through. People came brushing past me all talking fiercely in different languages when a familiar voice caught my attention, strong yet brittle. A young voice, but it held the wisdom of someone who had lived many lives. Her fiery hair stood out among shades of gray and black. Frizzy wisps escaping the braid that held her thick curls back.

"Raegan, aren't you supposed to be dead?" I cried to her with a huge grin. She looked up from her work with her garden which was dimly lit with escaping sunlight. Her look of perplexity turned into one of awe.

"Ohmigod! Riley?" She raced to me and hugged my hard. "I thought you were dead! What are you doing back here? Wait, don't tell me. It can't be good. Where's Mason? Oh the guards don't like him, that's right. What?" She took a deep breath and began her storm of questions agai.

"I've missed you too." I said. Her face turned grave, her small blue eyes darkened.

"I thought you were dead, we had a funeral and everything. When news got back to us that you'd lost your battle I.." She choked on her own words. "It's so good to see you alive."

* * *

"NO! NO FRIGGIN' WAY!" Raegan cried storming through the crowd with me following closely behind.

"Please," I begged. "You're all I have left. I need help. WE need help."

"I finally recovered from your death, and now you're about to kill yourself again. I won't help you a second time." She paused to grab some seeds from a vendor and handed him a glass vial containing some medicine as payment.

"Raegan! Please. I know where to find him. I need soldiers!" Her pace quickened.

"How many did you have last time? 500?" She turned to me. "How many died before you ran? 350? How many more have to die?"

"You forget, they always come back. Micheal guards them until their souls are ready." She sighed in defeat.

"Micheal, the Archangel., and your Guardian Angel" She mused. "I'll help you find solidiers, and be your official healer, but that is IT. No more. Agreed." She stuck out her right hand.

"Agreed." I grabbed her hand and we shook on it.

**Yeah, yeah. still confused? I'll write a good summary on my profile page later... maybe**


End file.
